saber's rebirth
by michelous
Summary: after the 5th holy grail war ended when she returned to her own time to die saber chose to be reincarnated rather then going to Avalon so in the future she could see shirou again years later ichigo lost her powers and find out her fullbring is connected to the distant past and to love she doesn't remember in her time male rukia/fem ichigo later fem ichigo x shirou
1. info stuff

first ichigo is this story is pretty much exactly like saber but with the same hair color cannon ichigo has

zangetsu's shiki form will not be a clever sword but more like a buster or _**Zweihänder type sword but jet black**_

_**the spirit of shiki zangetsu will look like classic merlin **_

_**the bankai from will look like black Excalibur from heaven's feel **_

_**ichigo will be a natural fighter by meeting saber in fate zero kinda like how shirou learned from archer in UBW**_

_**tensai zangetsu will look like young merlin like from the show merlin**_

_**this story will be post and pre-UBW**_

_**the first few chapters will cover the first arc's of bleach [up to fullbring arc that is wil story will start] and saber becoming ichigo **_

_**another thing i am trying to get rid of kubo's trolling**_

_**last thing ichigo's in hollow will be called alter and be a pure white version of saber alter**_


	2. chapter 1 Rebirth and childhood

Saber returns chapter 1

Rebirth and childhood

My first dream was me a woman looking at a blond woman or a man [I wasn't sure]. I said to him/her "Sir Bedivere take Excalibur and carry the broken Caliburn with you to the end of your days and make sure to pass and it in to someone else and make sure they do the same and so on and so on when I return to the land of the living I might need it again" then everything faded in to darkness I knew I would join heroes of the past and future like what happened in the grail war[even if I didn't know what it meant] but instead I decided didn't want to go there I wanted to return to the mortal cycle of death and rebirth that I could never enter when I had the gift and curse of Avalon. I lived many lives but was never had to be hero again. Till my current life that is.

I am a 15 year high school student named Ichigo Kurosaki and I have 2 twin 15 year old sisters, Yuzu and Karin we both live with our father Isshan. This is my past. When I was 6 years old my mother took me to meet her father's family in Germany it was a short trip I remember my mother and my grandfather yelling about my future she ended up deciding to leave early due her being far into her pregnancy her father had a friend of the family, I think the family was Einzbern take us back on their private jet. The only people on jet were my mother and I as well as two other women and the pilot and co-pilot. The first woman was Irisviel von Einzbern, she has long white hair, pale skin and red eyes she said that she was albino; she was 158cm tall and wore a long white winter coat with a furry white hat, green pants and long white boot. Her companion had short platinum blond hair with a pony tail in the back 2 longer strands in the front and a cowlick on the top [saber's default casual hair style in the anime], had green eyes, was 154cm tall and wore a black suit with a dark grey under shirt with a black tie, black gloves and brown dress shoes. She basically looked like an older version of me but I had strawberry blond hair and brown eyes.

During the flight I ran back from the bathroom and bumped into the blond woman and fell over she helped me up by grabbing my hand after I got up we both seems to have headaches at the same time. She smiled and my mother asked me why I was crying. I didn't know why there were tears in my eyes that day but since then I wanted to fight with swords and had strange dreams of myself as that woman. I knew she was a hero but not which one she fought with and against other heroes to the bitter end not getting to fulfill her wish at least in the way she wanted. After that I had dreams of my self as the woman as a king of many knights. I could never tell their names. During the flight I heard Irisviel talkwith my mother Irisviel said she hadalso had a daughter she had to leave behind and was 2 years older that I was.

When the plan landed it didn't land in Tokyo, I live in a suburb of Tokyo called Karakura Town, but in Fuyuki City. Irisviel said she had business to attend to so we stayed an Inn run by a family till my father could come pick us up. At that in I met my first friend he was a boy the same age as me with dark red hair, he said his name was Shirou, I don't catch or if I did remember his family name. From the moment I met Shirou I felt I knew him since before I was even born. The inn was close to a church called the Kotomine church. His mother ran the inn while his father helped and made swords and knives on the side. The blades his father made felt special and familiar even magical too bad for that family they were so close to the bomb that started the Fuyuki City fire. We ended up staying 2 weeks one because of father being busy with work and another because my mother went into labor with the twins early. Right after we did get back I felt always full of energy much so that that my parent decided to enroll me at a local kendo dojo owned by one of my father's friends. There I met my second friend Tatsuki Arisawa. Tatsuki and I became fast friends I rivals and one day she got a lucky shot in and made me cry. We were rivals up until high school when I stopped kendo for much more important battles. Both of us were so good that were to top in junior kendo nation wide.

I was a natural at kendo was some reason I think it might have had some connection the woman I met on the plane. She held herself like a knight funny everyone that saw me fight said my style of kendo was closer to that of a European knight than a Japanese samurai. Tatsuki and I were known nation wide as the strawberry knight and the dragon princess so good that we even rivaled the Tiger of Fuyuki herself. I hope someday to meet her and challenge her to a kendo match. Besides prowess since a sword I found myself with 2 more "gifts" given to me by that woman the first the power to see and talk with ghosts and the second the ability to ride any vehicle. The later made me an expert of on big tricycle then a bicycle then a motorcycle. The power to see ghosts would sometimes put me at ease and sometimes just piss me off.

Three years later that some "gift" caused me tragedy, one day after heavy rain I saw what looked like the ghost of Shirou down by a river at that time I didn't know the boy was a ghost and went up only to be attacked by an invisible monster. Shortly after I found my mother dead on top of me since then I looked at swordsmanship differently as a way to keep those I love safe I chose to become the meaning of my name "one that protects". Since that day the rain has always brought up bad memories.

Three years later I made another friend when a girl game to my home to save her hurt brother, her name was Orihime Inoue and her brother died that day ever since that day Tatsuki and I also kept her safe when we entered middle school we had to do that a lot because of ever growing chest size. I also had to protect myself since all the girls and some of the more daring boys thought I was a punk because of my strawberry blond hair. About three years later during one of my lessons my a gang I met my third friend a half Mexican giant of a boy named Yasutora Sado I ended up having to save him from the gang due to his pacifistic nature. Everyone in the area thought it was the funniest site seeing me a girl of 5 feet tall dragging a boy nearly a foot taller and twice my weight to my family's clinic for treatment. Right before high school we saved two boys Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima from a gang adding them to my circle of friends in the process. For a short while high school was pretty normal save Orihime or having to avoid/punish Chizuru Honshō or Keigo for being to touchy feely. But one day when I had to teach some skateboarders respect for the dead my life changed again and I became the hero I once was all over again.

Chapter end

This is the intro chapter or prologue and going to be the shortest chapter

All of next chapters will cover each story arc in bleach

The next will cover the Agent of the Shinigami arc followed by the Soul Society arc then the Bount arc then the Arrancar arc then the muramasa arc then the Hueco Mundo arc then the Fake Karakura Town arc after that will be the ubw dream arc after that the real story will start 


	3. an

Subject: some one found the sourse of the purge i'm just telling people about it

Urgent Announcement!

I have have received the following from Vandenbz

Help spread the word!

Here's some info I got from a reviewer named Rei concerning those responsible.

The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they say they hope to cause another purge soon.

They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories sh¡tfics, and call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to b¡tch at them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed 'constructive criticism.'

The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.

Copy and Paste.

Spread the word.

PS-I just copy-pasted this alert from GrayHeart


	4. an 2

if you are wondering about my stories i don't feel like updating because i am lacking motivation due to my crappy job and no reviews for chapters so if you want to see more chapters reviews will help me get my back the desire to do more writing

the other thing will be me getting a better job


	5. adoption notice

i have recently started a new job this new job leaving me little to no time for writing as well as the fact i need to lose 15 pounds in a 2 months that gets rid of even more of my time so all my stories are up for adoption


End file.
